Noir's Fairytale: Out of the book
by gyungyunminmin
Summary: 'Akashi never liked fairytales because of how fictional and far they are from reality. However, it seems fate loves playing with him because he woke up the next day only to find a character from a fairytale turn real. Now he has to deal with a bluenette who seems to be mistaking him as someone else.'


Noir's Fairytale: Out of the book

* * *

Hello to all of~ you :3…. This is my very first akakuro fanfiction and story in here~ I've been around reading all kinds of fanfics and So~ I decided to create a fanfic~ here~ I am originally a writer from Asianfanfics… *hides* pls don't tell them I'm here or- /shot. You guys can call me GyunGyun~ Hmm I'm talkative aren't I even though I'm sure you guys would skip this part~ :3 …*waves to fellow akakuro shippers* …XD if u guys wanna talk with me~ PM ME! :3 I'm a person who easily gets bored XD…. Okay so enough chit chat~ :3 FWOOSH

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KNB (it's obvious) But I own the plot~

A/N: If someone has the same plot then its coincidental cause I don't like copying fanfics from fellow writers it makes me sad QAQ TTmTT *hides in a corner* Ooooh an apple~ *chases the apple*

* * *

WARNING: I can be a bit Cray Cray~ hohoho the characters can be "OOC" :3 there also **might** be OCs along the way so the story can progress~ Hieee! Don't kill me *hides*

* * *

SUMMARY: 'Akashi never liked fairytales because of how fictional and far they are from reality. However, it seems fate loves playing with him because he woke up the next day only to find a character from a fairytale turn real. Now he has to deal with a bluenette who seems to be mistaking him as someone else.'

* * *

Prologue: The Book

* * *

'_Once upon a time,_

_There was a princess who was loved by everyone in the kingdom._

_She was there but no one has ever seen her before,_

_Nonetheless the princess was still loved by the whole kingdom._

_They all said she was kind, beautiful, and caring but no one has actually seen her face._

_Her parents, The King and the Queen never allowed her to go out of the castle._

_They said that as a princess she won't be allowed to go out of the castle grounds._

_The princess agreed but she was curious of the world outside the castle._

_Influenced by curiosity, she sneaked out of the castle._

_She wanted to see everything and meet everyone._

_She looked on with great determination towards everything and everyone._

_However she wasn't seen by anyone._

_She tried grabbing their attention, but in the end she was pushed to the corner._

_People bumped into her, and she was terrified._

_She did not expect this to happen._

_Why couldn't anyone notice her?_

_Was she invisible to them?_

_The princess looked at everyone bitterly, _

_Her face expressionless and she walked away._

_Suddenly she was grabbed by someone._

"_It's dangerous here… "The boy said without looking back._

"_Are you alr—"The boy looked at her with a stunned expression._

"_-right..." The boy continued after a few seconds._

"_Ah. I am sorry. I must have made a mistake…"_

"_It's alright."The princess said but it came out monotonously._

"_Hmm. Since, I have made a mistake. Do you mind if I invite such a beautiful lady for a date?"The boy asked._

"_I'm sorry but I don't take invitations from strangers."The princess said._

"_How rude of me. I am Rouge."The boy introduced himself._

"_My name is Noir."The princess introduced herself too._

_That was the day the princess found herself enjoying._

_She often had secret meetings with him._

_She found out more about Rouge and that he was actually a prince from another kingdom._

_They both fell in love with each other._

_Love, O thy tragic love._

_As true as their love is there were always obstacles._

_Their kingdoms were both enemies._

_They were forced to separate when their parents found out about their love affair._

_The prince promised the princess that he would be back._

_The princess held into that promise._

_Both kingdoms fell down and nothing was left but tragedy._

_The princess waited and waited but the prince never came back._

_She heard that the prince married someone and they are now starting a new kingdom._

_Her heart hurt, but she told herself to keep waiting._

_She waited and waited for eternity just for the prince to fulfill the promise._

_The poor princess believed and loved her prince,_

'_Til she died a tragic death'_

"—what a very complicated and stupid fairytale" Akashi sighs as he closes the book. He looks at the time and returned the book to its original place.

"Why do they want me to research more about this fairytale? It's not even worth half of my time. Fairytales are fictional. There is no such thing as true love." He walked to the exit only to be stopped by an old woman.

"Young lad that fairytale shall guide you and lead you to your destiny." The old woman said and when he turned to her direction he saw no one.

"Pathetic. Only I can pave my way for myself." He says as he walks down the halls.

"_Such is how fate wants it lad." _A voice echoes out, but he ignores it, continuing on to his destination.

* * *

A/N: So yeah~ Hahahaha it's short but oh well~ can't help it~ Yadda~ XD hm. Did you guys enjoy the prologue? Or not? Oh well~ Please leave a review XDD or at least PM me XD let's talk together Q3Q

Huehuehue~ XDD Happy Birthday to our beloved~ Tet-chin~ :3

-GyunGyunMinMin


End file.
